tamyfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Finley Edwards
350px|thumb|left|Commodore Finley Edwards SK Chefcounselor © by Andy. Verwendung ohne ausdrückliche Genehmigung des Erstellers ist untersagt! Vorname: Finley Nachname: Edwards Spezies: Mensch Geburtsort: Seward (Alaska) Heimatplanet: Erde Rang: 80px Commodore Abteilung: Couns Geschlecht: männlich Alter:'''39 '''Geburtstag: 20.10.2346 Größe: 185 cm Gewicht: 78 kg Augenfarbe: dunkelbraun Haarfarbe: mittelbraun Hautfarbe: braun Besonderheiten: ./. Familienstand: ledig Lebenslauf Finley Edwards, genannt Fin, stammt aus einer kleinen Hafenstadt im Süden Alaskas, Seward liegt an der Resurrection Bay und wird im Norden durch die Kenai Mountains begrenzt. Fin war ein fröhliches und ausgelassenes Kind, das seine Heimat über alles liebte und sein Leben in der kleinen Hafenstadt in vollen Zügen genoss. Eigentlich wollte er Fischer werden, dann Seemann und auch als Feuerwehrmann sah er seine Zukunft. Die Schule nahm er alles andere als ernst, und so hätte er fast zwei Ehrenrunden gedreht, hätte er sich nicht im letzten Moment zusammengerissen und mit Mühe und Not die Kohlen aus dem Feuer geholt. Sollte man nun dem Gedanken verfallen, dass ihm das eine Mahnung war, lag man völlig daneben. Fin machte munter da weiter, wo er nicht wirklich aufgehört hatte. Das brachte seine Eltern auf den Plan ihn mit 14 Jahren in den Sommerferien auf ein Schulschiff der Marine zu schicken, wo er Disziplin und Ordnung lernen sollte. Er lernte auch..., aber nicht das, was eigentlich beabsichtigt war. Gleich am ersten Abend "genoss" er mit dem Schiffskoch eine Flasche Brandy, und machte der Schiffscounselor einen innigen Heiratsantrag, die ihn in sein Quartier bringen sollte. Den Captain des Schulschiffs mochte er ganz besonders gerne, weil dieser ihn väterlich und mit ruhiger Hand führte. Er machte ihm klar, dass das Leben nicht nur aus Spaß bestünde. So kam es, dass Fin sich immer mehr wandelte und aus der aufgeweckten und unberechenbaren Frohnatur ein etwas ernsterer junger Mann wurde, der nicht mehr ganz so unüberlegt sein weiteres Leben gestaltete. Mit 18 machte er seinen Schulabschluss, der vom Notendurchschnitt her nicht für die Akademie reichte, aber er legte eine Sonderprüfung ab und bestand diese zu seinem und zum Erstaunen der Prüfer auf Anhieb. Er schrieb sich im Fach Counseling ein, weil er da die ihm wirklich verhasste Mathematik nicht unbedingt brauchte. Sternenflotten Laufbahn *2364 Eintritt in die Akademie der Sternenflotte *2368 Abschluss der Akademie *2368- 2371 Weiterbildung zum Botschafter mit entsprechenden Praktikas *2371- 2377 Counselor und Botschafter in den auswärtigen Abteilungen der UFP. Während dieser Zeit promovierte er und schrieb seine Professur. *2377- 2380 Ratssprecher der Counselorvereinigung der UFP mit Sondereinsätzen diplomatischer Natur während des Krieges *2380- 2385 Professor an der Akademie der Sternenflotte und Leiter der Abteilung Counseling *2385 Ernennung zum SK Counseling im Beta- Quadranten Charakter Finley Edwards ist ein sehr unkomplizierter und geselliger Mensch, der immer wieder überraschende Wesenszüge zeigt. Er ist im Grunde eine Frohnatur, kann aber auch sehr ernsthaft sein, wenn es die Situation erfordert. Er verlangt seinem Leben und den Mitmenschen nicht mehr ab, als sich selbst. Er ist bodenständig und mag abgehobene Leute überhaupt nicht. Da kann er bisweilen sehr kratzbürstig und ungenießbar werden. Für seinen Humor kann er nichts, aber er ist berühmt berüchtigt dafür. Medizinische Akte Neben den üblichen Kinderkrankheiten keine weiteren Auffälligkeiten Psychologisches Profil Prof. Edwards ist ein sehr ausgeglichener und zufriedener Mensch, der mit einem starken Ich- Bewusstsein ausgestattet ist, d.h. er weiß, was er will und das nimmt er auch konsequent in Angriff. Dabei steht er nicht völlig über den Dingen. Er zweifelt immer wieder, wenn eine Situation aus seiner Sicht sehr verfahren zu sein scheint, aber er sucht dann fast schon mit stoischem Gleichmut nach Lösungen. Fin ist ein Naturbursche, der sich darin auch völlig ausleben kann. Er mag es nicht unbedingt, den ganzen Tag in einem Büro zu sitzen und sucht daher nach Dienstschluss immer wieder Abenteuer in der Natur auf Calder oder auf dem Holodeck, was für ihn Entspannung pur ist. Bisweilen ist er etwas unkonzentriert und scheint hin und wieder mit seinen Gedanken abzuschweifen. Er zeichnet sich nicht immer durch diplomatische Vorgehensweisen aus und eckt aus diesem Grund mitunter heftig an, was ihm selbst kaum etwas auszumachen scheint, aber für seine Mitmenschen oder die, die es gerade betrifft, kann es sehr heftig und ungemütlich werden, wenn Edwards so richtig am aufdrehen ist. Er hat sich zwar nach außen weitestgehend unter Kontrolle, brodelt aber innerlich gewaltig und kann sich nur sehr schwer abregen. Physiologisches Profil Normalgewichtig und gut austrainiert Spezielle Fertigkeiten Kann schimpfen wie ein Rohrspatz Negative Einträge (o.ä.) nur der SK- Leitung zugänglich Hobbies *Abenteuertripps in der Natur *Segeln *guter Whisky *Triathlon auf Alaskaart (Kajakfahrt durch wilde Flüsse, 3 Tage Überlebenstraining, 100 Meilen Schlittenhunderennen)